


Rumour has it...

by Wiccan507



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Wooing, outside POVs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 15:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14287977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccan507/pseuds/Wiccan507
Summary: The people of M16 deal with a lot of things. The double 00's have a near-death experiences count that reaches the triple digits. Those down in Q branch have dealt with more cyber crimes than the average person could imagine. Moneypenny and M sift through more paperwork on a daily basis than a recycling plant. Which means there isn't anything they can't deal with. Except, apparently, James Bond is in love with the Quartermaster.





	Rumour has it...

**006**

Alec couldn’t bloody believe it. He’d known James Bond for the majority of his life, they’d saved each other more times than they could count, but there was no way he’d be able to save the man from his current predicament. Because Alec would bet his many lives that James Bond was in love with their dear Quartermaster.

In the years that he’d known Bond, he could say with absolute certainty that he’d never seen James act like this. The man was absolutely wrapped around Q’s entire hand and Q couldn’t even see it. James looked like some helpless little puppy trying to get whatever attention he could. If Alec was a nicer man he might just tell Q to put James out of his misery, but in all honesty, Alec couldn’t bloody wait to see how the whole thing played out.

 

**009**

            Petra had been part of the 00 program for almost as long as Bond. In that time she had watched the man devastate hearts everywhere he went. Not once in the entire time, they’d known each other had she seen the man be this hopeless with someone. She leaned against the desk behind her and waited for Q to finish with James.

“How on earth could you possibly not bring back this particular piece of equipment, 007?”

The older man held out his hands towards Q, “It wasn’t my fault this time.”

“It never bloody well is! So, please, explain to me Bond whose fault was it?”

“The lovely Elaine, she wanted something to remember me by.”

“Then next time fuck her so hard she limps, but don’t let her take your bloody jacket!”

Ah, the jacket! Petra knew that Q had been working hard on a bulletproof lining for all of their clothes and as usual, 007 had been the one to test out the prototype. Why Q kept trusting the man she had no idea. Although with Bonds reputation it was entirely possible that he had just stolen the jacket.

 

**003**

            Jason had heard the rumours around MI6. The great James Bond was in love with their Quartermaster. There was no way the rumours were true, he’d never known Bond to fall in love with anyone. But, he couldn’t say he wasn’t curious, because if it was true, then he absolutely had to see it. That was the only reason he was currently in the basement watching Q move around the room and Bond follow his every move. Jason knew that Bond had only gotten back from a mission a few hours prior and he was surprised to already see the man’s arm strapped up. Q didn’t seem to be paying much attention to the man, but as Bond once again stepped out of his way he finally addressed him.

“Bond, shouldn’t you be in medical?”

“I’ve already been.” The younger man’s head shot up and his eyes drifted over Bonds body and back up to his arm.

“You hate going to medical.”

“They can occasionally be helpful.”

“Well, I’m glad you’re finally being sensible.” There was a pleased little smile left on Bonds face as Q got back to his work. Jason couldn’t believe his eyes, James Bond was actually in love.

 

**Moneypenny**

            Eve had worked at MI6 long enough to know a few things. First, Alec Trevelyan would always submit a ridiculously high bar bill as expenses. Second, M always started his day with an omelette with red pepper, onion and courgette. Third, Bond absolutely never turned his paperwork in on time. However, after getting to her desk this morning the third one might have to be revaluated.

“I’m sorry, you have what for M?”

“The paperwork. For my last mission.”

“It’s not due in until tomorrow.”

“Just getting ahead, Eve,” Bond smiled. Smiled, not smirked. Eve couldn’t believe it, usually Bond would swan into her office paperwork half-assed and a smirk gracing his lips. But, here he was, paperwork finished and smiling at her.

“Are you alright?”

“Perfect.” The man winked at her and at least that felt more like the Bond she knew and loved. Lately, he’d been doing much better, going to medical without force, turning in equipment mostly whole and now apparently doing his paperwork on time. Of course, she knew exactly who she had to thank, she’d heard all the musings around the office, the whispers of James Bond falling for their wonderful Q.

“James?”

“Eve?”

“You know, there is an awful lot of talk about you lately.” There was a slight twinkle in his eyes that told her he knew exactly which talk she was referring too.

“I couldn’t possibly know what you mean.”

“Of course not. If you ever wanted to talk about anything, I’m always here.”

“I appreciate the offer, perhaps I’ll take you up on that someday.” She very much doubted he would, but the offer would always be there.

 

**R**

            R had been working under Q for almost 6 years and so she knew without a doubt that the man had favourites. She was always his favourite person when she brought him tea or took over for him when the need for sleep finally got to him. And of all the agents that were part of the 00 program, 007 had always been Q’s favourite no matter how much the man argued against it. It didn’t matter how much equipment James Bond broke or didn’t return Q always favoured him. And then one day the man actually started returning everything, most of it still intact and R could barely believe her eyes.

“Here you are, Q. The gun you gave me, your earpiece, the watch and of course the majority of your cigarette grenades.”

“A new record, 007. You must actually be keeping out of trouble on your missions.”

“Having your voice in my ear quells my boredom far better than causing any chaos.” The two men lent a little more into each other’s space and R ruined the moment as she knocked her cup off her desk with her realisation. The men turned to look at her and she waved them off with a smile. Holy shit! She’d heard that Bond was in love with Q, and it had been blatantly obvious, but Q being in love with Bond that she hadn’t known. Although, when she really thinks about it maybe she really should have, the man did always favour Bond. And when she really thought about it, Q had definitely been getting better the past few months. The man had started eating better, going home at regular intervals and she’d heard yesterday that he’d gone out to socialise with some of the minions.

The men were still standing beside Q’s table and she let herself watch them. It would help to get concrete evidence of their affection for each other for when she gets pulled into the office gossip. Bond says something to Q and the man drops his hand onto Bonds' chest to push him away as he laughs, except it looks a lot more like just feeling his chest than pushing. She pulls up the interoffice messaging system on her computer and clicks on Eve’s name.

**To: Eve Moneypenny  
Please tell me you know about Q and Bond.**

**From: Eve Moneypenny  
I know about Bond. Is there something to know about Q?**

**To: Eve Moneypenny  
Drinks tonight?**

**From: Eve Moneypenny  
Absolutely!**

**007**

James was well aware of all the gossip that followed him around the office. There had been plenty about him over the years, though few pieces were ever actually true, most of it had been amusing. According to the gossip, he’d had multiple orgies within MI6 and in reality, Bond hadn’t ever actually been in 1 orgy let alone multiple. There were rumours that he’d defeated groups of tigers, fought off gangs of 50 men, and one rumour that he’d survived the deadliest toxin in the world by sheer will. Currently, there was only one rumour going around about him and it had everything to do with his Quartermaster.

James couldn’t believe it himself when he’d realised that he was in love with Q. The young Quartermaster had captured his attention and he hadn’t been able to get him out of his head since. There was just something about him that made Bond want to be better. So, he’s started doing his paperwork on time, making sure to get himself get checked out in medical and most importantly he’d stopped seeking out danger on his missions. And once he was back in London he spent most of his time with Q.

“Here you go.”

The younger man took the bag from his hands and held it away from himself, “Why are you handing me a bag?”

“It’s for you.”

“You haven’t been on a mission.”

“It’s not equipment, it’s a sandwich. From the deli down the street, you mentioned it was your favourite.”

“Oh, well, thank you, James.” There was a small gasp from R’s desk and then he could hear her typing something on her computer.

“You’re welcome, Q.”

 

**Q**

            A lot of people assumed that Q didn’t partake in the office gossip, but he was well aware of most of it. Especially anything that concerned himself, which it rarely did. But, recently he’d started hearing the whispers every time he and Bond were in the vicinity of each other, or how often R stared at them and then would type almost furiously on her computer. The problem was that he wasn’t sure exactly what this particular piece of gossip was, every time he was close enough to hear his minions would quickly stop talking. Whenever he brought it up with R or Eve, they would claim they had work to do or had a meeting to attend and would suddenly disappear. There was only one thing for it; he’d have to ask Bond himself if he knew what was happening.

Thankfully, he didn’t have long to wait as the man turned up around lunchtime with a bag of food for him.

“Your sandwich, Q.”

“Thank you. James, usually I don’t get involved with it, but there seem to be some rumours about us.”

James pushed his hands into his pockets and leaned against the desk, “Ah, picked up on those, have you?”

“Not really, I know they’re happening, but I’m not sure what they’re about. I was wondering if you did.”

“I do.”

“And? Are you going to tell me?”

The older man ran a tongue over his bottom lip and smiled at him, “The rumour is that James Bond is in love with the Quartermaster.”

“How ridiculous.”

“Is it?”

“Of course, I think I’d know if you were in love with me.”

“Obviously, Q,” James smirked. The agent stepped away from him and left the lab. There was a quiet thumping behind him and he turned to look at R as she banged her head off her desk.

“R, are you alright?”

“Q, have I ever told you that you’re the smartest man I’ve ever met?”

“No, but thank you.”

“You’re also the most oblivious.”

“Excuse me?”

“Enjoy your sandwich, Q.” With that R went back to her work and studiously ignored anything else he might have had to say.

            Q was definitely not the most oblivious man, no matter what R had told him. He was completely aware of everything around him, that’s what made his meeting with M all the more confusing.

“You’re thanking me?”

“Yes.”

“For what?”

“Somehow you’ve tamed Bond. I’ve never seen anything like it and I thought you deserved an acknowledgement of that.”

“I haven’t done anything to Bond.”

“Q, in the entire time I’ve worked for MI6 I’ve always been able to count on Bond for a number of things. He will always save the world, but he will do it in the most destructive way possible. His paperwork was never in on time, his bar bill was almost as large as 006’s and the man would rather bleed to death on my floor than get stitched up. For the past few months, the man’s been on his best behaviour.”

The longer that M spoke, the more Q’s head hurt and he tried to focus on what M had said, “What has that got to do with me?”

“Q, the man is on his best behaviour because of you.”

“What?”

“How did Eve say it?” M mumbled, “Oh right, he’s wooing you.”

“Wooing me!”

“You didn’t know?”

“No! James Bond is not trying to woo me, he- he- he just-“

“I think, perhaps, you need to talk to Mr Bond, Quartermaster.”

“Er, yeah. Thanks.” Q stumbled out of his chair and headed off on his search for James Bond.

            It wasn’t till an hour later that Q found Bond and of course it was the last place he looked; his own office. The agent had his feet on Q’s desk and was watching Q as he stood in the doorway.

“How long have you been here?”

“A couple of hours. I know you had meetings all day, so I thought maybe I could entice you to dinner.” It was like a lightbulb went off in Q’s head he took in Bonds words. Every day Bond would drop in with his lunch, even when he was out on a mission a delivery was made to Q. At some point in the past few months Q had stopped having to tell Bond to go to medical, the man always going there first. It was always Bond that came down to his office, pulled him away from his latest designs, bundled him into his car and drove him home.

“You make me eat regular meals.”

“I do.”

“And you make me go home and sleep.”

“I do.”

“And you make sure that I socialise with other people.”

“I do.”

As if sensing what his next question would be, James made his way around the desk and stood in front of him. Q swallowed and whispered, “And you love me?”

“Yes, I do.”

The older man brushed back some of his hair from his forehead and trailed his fingers down to cup his cheek, “For the record, I love you back. And I did long before you started bringing all of my equipment back, and turning those reports in on time.”

“That’s good to know. I’m going to kiss you now, Q,” smiled James.

“If you must.”


End file.
